What If?
by NozomiNori
Summary: What if just after Class 77-B was free from the brainwashing thanks to the Neo World Program...Chiaki Nanami's spirit came? What if the spirit of the real Chiaki Nanami entered the Neo World Program and met "The World Destroyer"? ONE-SHOT FANFIC! Watch Danganronpa 3 and the Danganronpa OVA 2.5 to understand.


_**So I had a dream of this, but it was kinda short and sad so I decided to add some things and make it a bit longer, that way it can be bittersweet. Also, I know I know it kinda doesn't make any sense but it's a fanfiction, who cares lol. This is my first fanfic by the way.**_

* * *

Chiaki Nanami slowly opened her eyes. She rubbed her eyes tiringly, looking around of where she was. She was in a white space with coding numbers and lights.

"Where... am I?" She wondered aloud.

"How strange..."

Nanami quickly turned around to see a familar short, spiky brown hair boy... but something was off about him. He wore a black blazer and a tie over a white shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Not to mention his eyes were red.

'I know him... but I can't remember...' She thought silently.

"Um... who are you?" She asked.

His gaze was towards the side as his eyes narrowed. It looked as if he was thinking intently about something.

The boy quickly looked up at Nanami, which made her start to make her feel nervous. He stared at her with a blank, yet serious expression. Slowly, he started to walk towards her.

For some reason, her legs wouldn't budge. It was as if her feet were glued to the floor. She closed her eyes praying that at least the boy wouldn't hurt her.

She peaked her eyes open a bit and saw him just stand right in front of her, looking at her with confusion.

"You're... not the A.I. Chiaki Nanami," He said. "Are you possibly... the real Chiaki Nanami?"

"The real Chiaki Nanami?" Nanami repeated, she then asked again. "Who are you? And what do you mean?"

He didn't look at her this time, putting a finger to his chin. "It is possible that your mind can't remember most of your memories for now..."

He looked back at Nanami, "But it is possible that your body remembers the last painful memories you went through."

"Eh?"

Suddenly, her body was in intense pain, it felt like she was bleeding to death with so many bruises and cuts. But what hurt the most... was the pain in her heart.

She fell down, breathing heavily. "W-What... happened?"

"It seems I was correct. You're body does remember the pain..." He wondered. "Tell me, Chiaki Nanami, who was your classroom assisstant teacher in Class 77-B?"

Nanami thought for a moment until a memory appeared in her mind. A time when she was outside the classroom, finding it useless to get along with her classmates because her talent was only playing games. Until a specific assisstant teacher came... the teacher that told her that you can make friends... even with games... her name was-

"Yukizome-sensei!" Nanami gasped out. "My classmates! Where are they? Are they okay?"

Nanami had started to remember everything now, her precious classmates and Yukizome-sensei and the precious moments that they shared.

"So you've started to remember, but you've forgotten the most important parts." He noted.

"What do you mean?"

"Think back and remember... you're last moments when you were alive."

Her eyes widened with a hint of fear in her voice. "When I was... alive?"

He simply nodded.

Nanami closed her eyes and tried to remember. 'When I was alive? What is he talking about? Don't tell me that I'm... !'

A flood of painful, despair-inducing memories flooded her mind. The horrible execution Enoshima Junko put her through... and her classmates watching her as they were being brainwashed by her own death. Not only that, but someone... someone she loved... couldn't remember her... and watched as she died.

Nanami started to cry, silently.

"So you have remembered every-"

"Where are my classmates?" She interrupted. "Are they still... ?"

"No, after you're death and several months, you're classmates were put into the Neo World Program where they were to be turned back to normal. When they had entered the Neo World Program, there was an error and were forced into a killing game with no memory of themselves being Ultimate Despairs. Just recently, you're classmates have beat the game and are being turned back into their normal selves before being brainwashed by Enoshima Junko." He answered.

"So we're in the Neo World Program?"

"Yes."

"Then why am I here?"

"Yes, I was having trouble trying to figure out why you are here. You're behavior and actions are different from the A.I version of you, not only that but I sense an unusual error in the system."

The boy's figure started to become a bit hazy with a glitch. "It seems as though my time is up."

"Eh? What do you mean?" She started to stand up, as the boy took several steps back. "W-Where are you going?"

"Chiaki Nanami, who do I look like?" He said.

Who was it that he looked so familiar with? The one that she first met and lvoed with? The one who played games with her afterschool under the water fountain? The one that made her feel the most happiest girl in the world? ... How could she have forgotten...?

"HINATA-KUN!" She shouted with all her heart.

He gave a sad smile and shook his head. "I am but an A.I. created from Hajime Hinata and Izuru Kamukura, The World Destroyer."

"N-No, you're Hinata-kun, right?" She said, trying not to believe what he said. Nanami started to run towards his glitching figure.

"I am sorry, but I am not Hajime Hinata."

"What are you saying Hinata-kun?"

She hugged him and sadly, yet cheerfully said.

"Now...we can finally play games again, Hinata-kun!"*

The World Destroyer's eyes widened with his mouth hung open, but he gently smiled before disappearing. "I'm sure this is what Hajime Hinata would want to say, but since he is with you're classmates, I will say it in his place..."

He whispered in her ear and said. "It didn't matter if I had any talent...because that wasn't the end goal. So from the bottom of my heart...thank you, Nanami."

Nanami blushed and fell to the ground as his figure disappeared. She started to sob, but couldn't help but feel... happy. Her classmates weren't Ultimate Despairs anymore and according to the World Destroyer, Hinata is with his classmates...

'Thank goodness!' Nanami thought as she smiled, while sobbing.

Nanami smiled at these thoughts, and remembering the precious moments she spent with her classmates and Hinata, not to mention Yukizome-sensei.

She was then engulfed by a warm, bright light and heard a familiar voice. "Nanami-san?"

She turned to see her teacher, Yukizome Chisa, she smiled with tears overflowing from her eyes.

"Yukizome-sensei!"

She ran to her as Yukizome embraced her also tearing up. "I'm sorry, Nanami, I'm so sorry, it's all my fault."

Nanami shook her head. "It's okay, it's not your fault. I'm glad to see you again."

Yukizome smiled with a tear flowing from her cheek, "Me, too." She wiped her tears away and smiled with hope in her eyes. She held out her hand to Nanami.

"Now let's go see you're classmates!"

"Yes!"

* * *

 _*Nanami's last words before dying was "I want to play again with Hinata... We could've played games again..."_

 _ **So I tried to make the ending similar to how Future Lucy died from Fairy Tail, and when Yukizome-sensei meant by "let's go see your classmates" she meant to watch over them in heaven or wherever lol. Anyway hope you enjoyed this one-shot! ^_^**_


End file.
